Such injection devices for injecting fuel for internal combustion engines are believed to be generally understood. For example, DE 2 158 117 A1 an internal combustion discusses a throttle regulation in which fuel is injected by an injection device into the intake manifold leading into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, the fuel being heated by an electric fuel heater before the injection in order to improve the evaporation of the fuel after the injection. This is an Otto engine having intake manifold injection, operated with a fuel based on gasoline.
In addition, it is believed to be understood to operate internal combustion engines not only with fuels based on gasoline, but also, in addition or exclusively, to supply internal combustion engines with alternative fuels such as (bio)ethanol, compressed natural gas (CNG), or liquefied natural gas (LNG). However, significant cold start problems arise with the use of such fuels. In particular with the use of a fuel made up of 100% bioethanol, depending on the particular engine characteristics, significant starting difficulties can occur already below a temperature boundary of approximately 15° C., additionally forming high exhaust gas rates in the cold start phase.